Tongue Twisters
by Theressa
Summary: Ciel challenges Sebastian to a game of Tongue Twisters, hoping that the demon would lose. However, to make the challenge even more intriguing, they make a deal. Ciel is in for a big surprise when Sebastian claims his rewards. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Prologue: The Tongue Twister Deal

**Tongue Twisters**

By: Theressa

**Prologue**

Ciel was sitting in his office, waiting for Sebastian to come in with his afternoon snack. He had finished his paper work about half an hour ago and was reading a book that Undertaker gave him the last time he visited. At first, Ciel really did not trust the book, but then when he saw the name of the book, Ciel became interested in it.

Knock, knock.

Ciel placed a bookmark inside the book and closed it before saying, "Come in."

Sebastian, Ciel's demonic butler, came in with a cart, containing Ciel's afternoon snack and tea. However, when Ciel saw his butler walk in with his usual sly smile, the boy grew irritated and said, noting, "You're late, but you still smile? Do you find this funny, Sebastian?"

"No, young master. Please, forgive me. There was another accident made by the servants so I had to take care of it before anything in the manor was destroyed." Sebastian bowed, apologizing for his tardiness.

Ciel made a small "hmph" sound before excusing the butler's apology. Then, Ciel had an idea for the perfect punishment. "Sebastian, I have a game I want you to play. I can't do it and it made me think that if I had trouble with it, then maybe you would too."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh? What kind of game did you have in mind, young master?"

Ciel smirked and placed the book that he was reading earlier on his desk table. "Tongue Twisters are what they are called."

"P-pardon me, but did I hear you correctly?" _Tongue Twister? Is that some type of sexual game involving the tongue? _was all Sebastian thought. _What are the people of today's time thinking? Why would the human race invent such games?_

"You did, Sebastian. People describe it as 'a word or group of words difficult to pronounce rapidly, usually because of a succession of similar consonantal sounds'. It's actually quite popular with every one of all ages, however, I find it quiet annoying. I can't seem to win and as Ciel Phantomhive, I have never lost a game before." Ciel explained, noticing that Sebastian had a different idea of the game.

"Oh . . .?" _How disappointing is that? It's just a saying of words type of game. _Sebastian mentally pouted, but then he quickly recovered from the disappointment. "Is that so? Then why do you want me to play it?"

"I want to see you loose." Simply replied Ciel with a smirk.

". . ." Sebastian said nothing at this. It was typical for Ciel to find something for Sebastian to do in hopes that the butler would fail to do, making Ciel victorious for finding the demon's weakness.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian sighed. "Fine, I will play," agreed Sebastian, then he continued talking, "but I want a reward if I win."

Ciel was even more interested. "Very well, I agree, but if I win . . ." Ciel thought of something that his butler always bothered him about. "You must never again ask if you can bring a cat into my mansion and you must get rid of all the cats you are hiding in my house."

Sebastian was now even more determined not to loose for the cats he has been hiding were on the line. "Deal," and with that said, Sebastian and Ciel shook hands, sealing the deal.

* * *

**This is going to be a quick and innocent chapter story.**

**Four chapters total, just to let you know.**

**By the way, it isn't actually going to be very innocent! XD**

**Please, review!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Innocent Kiss

**Chapter One**

"Okay, Sebastian, this is how you play. Just read this three times as fast as you can without messing up, understood?" Ciel explained, pushing the book towards Sebastian and pointing to the exact lines the demon butler was to read out load.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied, taking the book and reading the lines over in his mind before concluding, "This is child's play, young master."

"Don't you dare back down, Sebastian. You agreed, remember, unless you want to get rid of the cats." Ciel gently laughed evilly as he sat back in his chair, getting comfortable and studying Sebastian's reaction.

The butler sighed in frustration. "Very well, however, I thought you would be playing something with more . . . class and less childish. Then again," Sebastian glanced at Ciel and smiled, "you are still a child."

Ciel blushed and hissed, striking up from his chair and slamming his hands on his desk, as he said, "Shut up and do it already!"

Sebastian chuckled, but did what he was told to do. "She sells sea shells by the sea shore. The shells she sells are surely seashells. So if she sells shells on the seashore, I'm sure she sells seashore shells. She sells sea shells by the sea shore. The shells she sells are surely seashells. So if she sells shells on the seashore, I'm sure she sells seashore shells. She sells sea shells by the sea shore. The shells she sells are surely seashells. So if she sells shells on the seashore, I'm sure she sells seashore shells."

Ciel stayed quiet, still sitting up with his palms against his desk, glaring at his butler as Sebastian merely smiled. Sebastian said it as fast as a human would without using his demon speed as to not confuse his master, and won. Sebastian had said it flawlessly and won without cheating (even though it was impossible to cheat to begin with).

Sebastian was first to break the silence. "Well, young master? I did win and the deal was I would get a reward." The demon smiled, still holding the book in his hands while looking at his pissed off master.

"Fine, you damn demon butler! What do you want as your stupid reward?" Ciel sat back down and turned his chair away, not wanting to look at the cocky smirk that he knew Sebastian was wearing, and was looking outside the window that lived behind him while muttering insults about his demon butler and just as Ciel thought, Sebastian was smirking and there was a faint scarlet glow in the butler's eyes as he walked towards his master and in seconds, Sebastian was standing on one side of Ciel. Sebastian parted his lips, ready to speak, but stopped.

_I can get any reward I desire and the young master cannot refuse, _Sebastian wisely thought and then his cheeky smiled turned into a real devil's evil smile. Sebastian had something in mind and he decided that this was what he wanted, even though he knew of the consequences. _Yes, I'm sure this will earn me a new reaction from the young master._

"I have decided on my reward, young master." Sebastian announced and just as Ciel was going to ask what it was that the demon wanted, Ciel was forced around, the chair that the small boy was sitting in was spun by the butler, to look at an evil grin on Sebastian's lips.

"What's the meaning of harshly spinning me ar—" Ciel started, but was rudely interrupted as he felt the glowing red-eyed man's lips gently brushed against his. Quickly, after a second of hesitating, the young noble brought his hands up and lashed at Sebastian's chest, pushing the older man away from him. "What the hell was that, you bastard?"

The demon chuckled at the teen's flustered reaction and bright red face, his glowing eyes fading and returning back to its natural color. Just as Sebastian thought. His master's reaction was priceless.

"Please, forgive me, young master, but I must be going. I am already far behind my schedule." Sebastian bowed for the second time to apologize, but he continued to smirk, indicating that he was most certainly not sorry. "I shall take my leave," and then the black-haired man left before Ciel could yell directly at him.

"You damn demon will pay for that!" Sebastian heard his master hiss from his office, but the care-free butler just smirked.

* * *

**Yeah, I noticed something.**

**The first chapter was suppose to be the prologue.**

**This chapter is the first chapter.**

**But it's okay now because ****I fixed it!**

**Please, don't forget to review!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Confusing Butler

**Chapter Two**

SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW

It has been exactly four days and 59 minutes now since the young master challenged me to a game of Tongue Twisters, but it also has been exactly four days and 58 minutes – plus, ten seconds – since he had lost the deal and I claimed my prize. I am well aware of my master's hatred of losing, but really now, this is ridiculous. He has not spoken to me in four days 58 minutes – plus, 20 seconds – and when he did speak to me, it was usually somewhere between a hiss and a "damn demon", not that I mind. I rather like being called a "damn demon" from my master. It feels like a nickname.

"Mr. Sebastian?" I turned around to see Maylene a few feet away from my, clutching her dress and trembling. She was blushing, as well, but that was normal. She has a – what is it that the humans call it? That's right. A crush is what she has for me. How unfortunate am I?

"Yes, Maylene?" I responded, looking back at the snacks that I had prepared to take to the young master.

I heard her gulp. She's not planning on telling me she is in love with me, is she? I would just simply turn her down, saying something around the lines of "I am sorry, but I cannot say the same for you" and "how kind of you, but I do not feel emotions like love or happiness". Maylene, do not say something like that because I honestly do not feel like hearing a woman crying. I hear enough of the load, high-pitched crying from the young master's obnoxious – I mean, kind-hearted – fiancée, Lady Elizabeth.

"Th-the young master has r-requested me to take his snacks to him from now on, and wanted me to tell you that he will forgive you as soon as you apologize to him." Maylene finally said and I was glad she was not declaring her love for me, but now, I wished she had because what she just told me made me realize something very important about my master; Ciel Phantomhive is still a child and that kiss was probably his first and does not know how to respond to it. To conclude, my master, a mere twelve-year-old boy who has not gone through puberty yet, is confused and this is his way of handling it.

I smirked as I set the young master's snack on a silver tray. Then, I retrieved the boiling water from the stove and poured it into a tea pot, careful as to not burn myself. Next, I brushed by Maylene, calmly walking to the storage room in the kitchen to get today's afternoon tea.

"Mr. S-Sebastian, d-did you hear m-me?" Maylene asked, turning around as I found the tea I planned on serving to the confused boy with my own hands.

"Yes, Maylene, I heard you, but I will do it. It is my job as the Phantomhive butler to do so." I walked back to the maid, but stopped in front of her, looked up at her brown eyes that hid behind her thick glasses that no human would be able to see her eyes and smiled. "Maylene, I made our master . . . confused about something and he doesn't know how to deal with it so he's frustrated. I must fix this."

The female human nodded, understanding what I was asking for. Then, she bowed and excused herself. I went back to the silver tray that contained the Phantomhive master's afternoon tea and snack. I pulled my silver pocket watch out and popped it open. The watch read 11:11:27 am.

"It seems like I started a little too early. Oh well, I better bring his snack to him now than later, otherwise, the tea will get cold, and I am sure the young master does not wish to see me, but it's all the more reasons to go and see his reaction. While I'm at it, maybe I can get something sweeter than what I got from Ciel the last time I served tea." I quickly placed the tea pot on the tray along with the tea powder, grinning as I thought about what I was going to do to him today now that I know why the small human boy was so angry at me.

• • •

I paused in front of the young master's office door with a chart that had the master's snack, tea and a few letters that I knew he would not bother with. Then, I checked my pocket watch again and this time, the time read 11: 13: 43 am. The tea water should have cooled down a bit, but should still be warm enough to the master's liking. I placed my pocket watch back inside my pocket and I tapped at the door twice and then I remain silent.

I waited for answer that I knew was to come from my master's sweet lips. The very lips that I planned to take once again today and if I am lucky, I could also taste the inside of the young master's mouth. My smirk grew wider and more devilish as I thought about it.

"Come in," was the cue to enter. However, the minute I entered, the confused boy that I loved to taunt hissed out, "What are you doing here? I sent Maylene to retrieve my snack, not you! Go back and get her."

Aww, how cute is my master? My master is such an adorable child, especially when he his furious and blushes. The sight never ceased to bore me. In that matter, the boy himself never ceased to bore me. I am, indeed, a lucky demon to get such a master. Yes, such an innocent looking child. He is very generous, loving, kind, polite and lovable. He would not even harm a bird that flew in the same air that he breathed.

"Get out!" My master threw a dart pin at me, but I caught with ease, holding it like a man would hold his cigarette between is fingers, and then I smiled.

Yes, he is, indeed, a beautiful creature in my demon eyes and I will not let anyone, but me touch him. H e belongs to me. His soul legally – legally to demons anyway – belong to me, but soon, his body and heart will too.

* * *

**Yeah, so there you go.**

**The real second chapter.**

**And just to let you know, I am sorry.**

**I know Sebastian is confusing you, but there's a reason.**

**The reason is . . . in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review! **


	4. Chapter 3: The Baffled Master

**Chapter Three**

CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW

I glared at Sebastian, trying to hold back a blush, but I was sure that my face was flushed from anger instead of the embarrassment and shock I experienced from what happened a few days ago. However, when our eyes met, it made me uncomfortable and I ended up looking away, avoiding looking at the demon because I was not sure what he was completely capable of doing.

Finally, I inhaled and then exhaled, calming myself before facing my butler, commanding Sebastian. "Leave, now, Sebastian. That's an order."

"I brought your afternoon snack along with tea, young master." Sebastian decided to ignore me, even after I threw a stupid dart pin at him, but he acted like nothing was thrown at him. In fact, this stupid idiot acted like I was not even mad at him! "Today's snack is a slice of cake called Pastel de Tres Leches. It's translated from Spanish, meaning it's called Cake of Three Milks."

"What?" Spanish was never a language that I needed, or in this matter, wanted, to learn. It was not a major or an important language that requested me to learn like French, Italian, Romanian, English, or Chinese. I have been told to practice all the Latin languages, but I found no reason to need all the languages unless it was for business. "What kind of cake is it? Whatever it is, I refuse to eat it. Take it back, and send Maylene. I want her, not you!"

I heard Sebastian sigh. "Normally, the name is Spanish, but it's popular around the world and many other countries have it in bakeries, but named something else." That bastard, was he planning to ignore my demand? Well, it still does not matter because I still refuse to eat it, but Sebastian seemed to not notice that I did not want to it and continued. "There are three types of milk inside of it. There's evaporated milk, concentrated milk and there's regular milk."

"I don't like milk, therefore, I do not want it, and I do not want you here so leave. I still have paper work to do and you're a distraction." Especially when my mind goes back to that kiss you stole the other day. Just thinking about it makes my body hot and the thought itself bothers my nerves.

"Young master . . ." I shivered as Sebastian called out to me with his usual stupid smile that has won over many women and strangely, it made me feel warm inside. Just being here in the same room as him is making my heart race. Finally, I concluded, this feeling that was dwelling, and haven been for the past few days, in my chest, made me . . . loath the feeling. It was pissing me off. "You're face is the color of a tomato and you're breathing unevenly. Are you not feeling well today? Do you have a fever?"

I had wished so hard and so many times that it was some type of illness. I honestly wished it was a disease that made me feel this way instead of my heart, but it got harder and harder to deny it. I knew I was not sick and I was perfectly fine, – mentally, physically and . . . probably not emotionally because of losing my parents and making a contract with a demon to get my revenge – but I soon realized that my body reacted to the thought of—

"Sebastian . . ." I whispered his name in a child's innocent voice, but there was no longer any innocence in me. I was tainted and dirtied by the very thought of revenge. I killed so many people for my own selfish reason, I made others worried because I did not want them to know the real me, but worst of all, it seemed like I have . . . fallen in love with this demon that was suppose to take my soul once I got my revenge on those who wronged my family name. "Sebastian . . ."

"Yes . . . Ciel?" It took me a few minutes to register what just happened, and when I did, my eyes widen in complete horror! I cried out his name twice without thinking. No, I believe I moaned out his name and now he's smiling at me. I did not mean to do that! It was a careless mistake! I need to make an excuse before he does something unthinkable again. However, the only thing that popped up in my mind was . . .

"L-let's play another round of Tongue Twisters, shall we?" Why did I say that? I know he's going to win and I'm afraid of what he might do for his stupid "reward". Oh no, I don't think I'll have any more of my pride left after this.

"Another challenge of Tongue Twisters? I suppose I can continue to play your harmless games, but the deal is still on, correct?" I gulped, but nodded, my body trembling as he smirked, licking his lips hungrily as he walked forward to me. "Well then, I'll be sure to win so I won't disappoint you, young master."

* * *

**Okay, I haven't been on my computer in like five days.**

**There was no problem . . .**

**I just did not feel like going on the computer.**

**So I'm sorry! T_T**

**This was not the chapter I wanted to put up.**

**But I had to put something up so here you go.**

**This is a pretty bad chapter so I don't expect you to comment.**

**Okay, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Interrupting Aunt

**Chapter Four**

"Y-you are to say these sentences right here. Say them three times without messing up and you win." Nervously, the twelve-year-old boy once again pushed the same book that Sebastian read before towards the butler, but he knew in his mind – and dreaded – that the butler would win with ease.

Sebastian merely smiled and read the line once to himself. Then he recited the line out loud to his master to listen. "How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? He would chuck, he would, as much as he could, and chuck as much wood as a woodchuck would if a woodchuck could chuck wood. How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? He would chuck, he would, as much as he could, and chuck as much wood as a woodchuck would if a woodchuck could chuck wood. How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? He would chuck, he would, as much as he could, and chuck as much wood as a woodchuck would if a woodchuck could chuck wood."

Once again, Sebastian had succeeded without fail, but when he gazed up to see his master, he witness the most breath-taking image he has never seen before. The way his master glared at him, but with fear made the demon want to take the boy now. It also made Sebastian grin and show his demon fangs as Ciel seemed to be alert of everything around him, but the most exciting part about the boy's appearance was that Ciel resembled a cat. Sebastian could not take it anymore, but he had long before decided to play with Ciel a bit and he planned to do so.

"It seems like I have won yet again, young master. So what shall my prize be for today?" Sebastian walked around the desk that was separating him from Ciel and then he leaned in closer to his master, his lips inches away from Ciel's quivering lips. It amused Sebastian to finally see Ciel react to him this way. "Why are you so frightened, young master? I won't do anything that you will hate. I promise I will make it everything feel pleasurable."

"W-why don't you just ask for a cat? You should ask for a black cat. You like black cats, right?" Ciel tried to move from his chair, but Sebastian pushed him back and pinned him to the chair that made the boy look like a small doll on a big chair. However, Ciel managed to put some distance between their lips, but then, he yelped when he felt Sebastian's gloved fingers beginning to dispose of the clothes that hid his milky-white skin. Ciel tried to pry the demon away, but was in vain so Sebastian continued to pry the young earl's clothes off, making Ciel shiver from the sudden drop of the temperature.

_At times like these, I wish Sebastian wasn't a demon because if he wasn't, it would be less of a struggle to free myself from him, _thought Ciel, crying in the inside, but he was not about to show his demon butler his weak side. Sebastian might have had mercy and let go of the young boy if Ciel cried, showing how scared and frightened he was – and how much of a child he really was – of the demon's sudden action, but that was not the case.

"Please, stop. You can have as many cats as you want! I promise I won't complain, but just stop this! It feels like rape!" Ciel announced, struggling once again to try to get away.

"It won't be rape if you just let yourself enjoy this experience. Remember, I have been through this type of sensual pleasure many times, so I assure you, you will not regret it or think of it as rape." Sebastian answered and before Ciel could protest, he kissed the boy.

Sebastian, giving Ciel a few minutes to breath, moved down to the adolescence's neck and gently licked, sucked and kissed a sensitive spot on the eye-patch child, knowing that this was a turn on for his master. In turn, the small noble could not – or in this matter, did not know how to – suppress a pleasurable moan. A ripple of sexual desires overcame Ciel's frail body as he slightly tilted his head to the opposite side of his shoulder for Sebastian to get better access, clutched onto the adult.

_What's wrong with me? Why is my body betraying me? Why am I . . . giving in to him? What did he do to me? What trickery or spell did he cast upon me? _Ciel wanted to ask what Sebastian did to his body, but at the time being, he could not ask.

"Sebas . . ." The boy finally tried to ask, but the question could not be formed and so, it was stuck inside his throat as he gripped Sebastian's coat, asking for more, but the child was not sure exactly what he was asking for.

Suddenly, Ciel groaned loudly, his eyes tightly shutting as his butler harshly bit his neck and then licked it, as if apologizing for biting it. Then, unexpectedly, Sebastian pulled back completely and redressed Ciel faster than the boy had expected to be dress, and to be honest, the young master was disappointed that it ended. Worst of all, there was an unsettling bulge in his shorts that made the whole situation very uncomfortable.

"Why'd—" Ciel looked up to see why his butler abruptly stopped his assault, but his office door soon slammed opened and his attention was drawn to the scene.

"Master Ciel, you're Aunt Frances is here and she's coming up! We tried stopping her, but she's like a military woman and she seems really angry!" The Phantomhive gardener, Finnian, cried, looking scared, as if his past of being locked up was returning with injections and the deaths of his friends.

"What? Why is she here? I didn't hear anything about this!" The young earl started to panic as to why she came so suddenly without notifying him about her coming to visit. Then, he turned to his butler, but blushed at the sight of Sebastian.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian smirked, glancing quickly at the visible knot in Ciel's black shorts and his grin grew bigger.

"Stop her," The raven-haired boy commanded, avoiding looking at Sebastian red-wine eyes, "but don't have her leave. Just have her wait in the waiting room."

Sebastian understood and relied. "Yes, my lord," and with that said, he, along with Finnian following behind, went off to stop the crazy Marchioness Frances Middleford.

* * *

**Okay, chapter four is here and surprisingly, I loved writing it!**

**This chapter story is actually turning out to be longer than just four chapters.**

**Not that I mind, but I promised myself that it wouldn't no more than four chapters.**

**Oh well, a few more chapters wouldn't kill me!**

**. . . Wait, yes, it will because I promised a friend it wouldn't be long!**

**I'm so sorry!**

**Anyways, please don't forget to review!**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Ridiculous Rumor

**Chapter Five**

"Ceil Phantomhive, you better explain yourself, and I don't want to hear an 'I don't understand' or any of that nonsense!" Anger was written all over her face as she huffed and glared at her nephew who was just entering the waiting room and taking a seat.

"Okay, first, please, explain to me what I did wrong." Ciel put on his innocent voice with his puppy eye look as he sat down.

Two painful hours later, Ciel's strict aunt explained why she was so mad and the young earl denied that the information she held was wrong. Then, the young boy asked where his aunt heard such a ridiculous rumor and her answer was the most irritating answer he had ever heard.

"Elizabeth told me!" Marchioness Frances replied, looking as if Elizabeth would never make up any type of nonsense.

"Just because Elizabeth said it, you're going to believe her?" Ciel asked, not impressed with his aunt as he took a tea cup that Sebastian handed him, but he blushed a bit when his butler's gloved hand brushed against his fingers.

"Why my Elizabeth would never put so much effort in telling me a lie, little lone, actually tell me a little white lie! She does not know how to lie, for that matter! Now, tell me if it is true or not that you are secretly dating a girl!"

"I told already, Aunt Frances, I do not have a secret girlfriend! Why would I want one? I already have Elizabeth and, to be honest, I can barely stand her. What makes you think I can handle another girl? Girls are all the same to me"

"My goodness, Ciel, I had no idea you felt that way about us girls!" Frances was insulted, not that Ciel really cared because she was no longer a young girl.

"It is only girls, but women give me even a bigger headache, especially when they see how 'cute' I am or how . . ." The child trailed off. He was going to say something about Sebastian, but it seemed he just could not say anything about the demon without blushing and having flashbacks about the kiss. Plus, what happened two hours ago in his office made him shudder in pure bliss.

"Are you alright, young master? You seem to have the chills." Sebastian's voice was taunting and Ciel knew he was just playing with him.

"Anyways, Aunt Frances, Elizabeth is lying. Ask her where she heard such a rumor about a secret girl and me dating. Come back when you find out and please, send a telegram or something, announcing that you are coming. I was in the middle of work when he unexpectedly came." Sebastian smirked, but Ciel did not dare to look at him.

Frances nodded, apologizing for interrupting her nephew's work. Then, Ciel's ever-faithful butler escorted her down stairs and into a carriage and said good-bye to her, but before he re-entered the mansion, she asked him something that made him show his demonic side. "Keep an eye on my nephew and make sure he isn't touching any other ladies. Do you understand me, Sebastian?"

The demon smiled, showing his demon teeth and, even though it was still bright, his eyes glowed and Frances gasped at the sight. Sebastian truly looked like a demon and it sent a shock of fear through Ciel's aunt. "Of course, Madam Frances, I understand full well. Ciel will not touch or be touched by anyone as long as he has one hell of a butler like me around."

• • •

SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW

What kind of a butler would I be if I let the young master engage in such troublesome activities? I would not mind if it were him and I, but really, other girls? The young master has no interest in other human females, but what if he has an interest in demons? What if he, somehow, finds a female demon and falls in love with her?

"I will not accept something as scandalous as that. I shall be the only demon that the young master shall see with his heart-shaped eyes . . . I mean, eye." I declared, marching through the halls that led to my lord's office and later on, his bedroom, but then, I started to slow down. I smirked as I imagined the young child that I love so much, back inside his office and waiting for me since we were so rudely interrupted. "I must hurry back to the master and resume my reward. I mustn't keep him waiting. It's rude."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm updating two chapters in one day because I will be gone for a while.**

**Also, because I'm behind schedule and worked my butt off to post this chapter up.**

**Anyways, I'm back on schedule and, surprisingly, I'm actually ahead in it.**

**Yeah, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**I shall see you gain in exactly . . . (counting my fingers) . . . four days!**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Dangerous Love

**Chapter Six**

Sebastian strolled on back to his master's office to continue his reward, his lips forming into a smile, showing that the demon was excited. Sebastian could not help, but smile and oddly enough, his demon teeth were showing too, but he showed no signs that he realized that his demon form was slowly unraveling. Then, once there, Sebastian was planning on not knocking on the door because he wanted to catch his master by surprise, and with his demon speed, he would be able to do so.

Just as Sebastian was approuching the boy's office, he had realize that there was another human besides Ciel in the office, and it was the last person he wanted to be in there because he did not really like her. Sebastian never did like Maylene, but he never disliked her either. She was useful when it came to protecting the mansion, along side with the other two idiots, but was completely useless at being a maid. Sebastian was just happy that she used to be a sniper, and as a result of that, she can wield high-powered rifles like hand-guns.

"Why did I just now notice that? It's her precence that I usually look out for . . .?" For a moment, Sebastian thought about this, seriously concentrating, as his eyebrows knitted together and his usual cocky smile transformed into a frown. "Love must be blinding me. This could be dangerous if a mere human is interfering with my demon powers, but it scares me to think I love this human child so much that my abilities as a demon is dropping."

Sebastian wanted to ignored the thought; he wanted to push it to the back of his mind, but he just could not. A demon's power was the only pride they had, and if Sebastian's demonic "magic" dropped, it could mean trouble in the demon world. However, if Sebastian were to go back to his world, right now, for awhile, his powers would be restored and it may even increase, but the down side to it would be his feeling for Ciel may decrease or even vanish! It would be like Sebastian never fell in love with the boy to begin with.

"I don't want to stop loving him, but I cannot afford to loose any power, either. I could try to fall in love with him all over again, but if the council were to find out that I tried to fall in love with him again . . ." The weakened demon dared not to think what the demon world's council would do, alas, he knew too well what they would do. There were a few options. Nonetheless, Sebastian recited the options. "Option 1, break the contract and erase Ciel Phantomhive's memory of the contract and anything to do with with me, plus everyone else who knew me. Option 2, have an underling demon take over my contract and wait until the contract with Ciel Phantomhive to eat his soul. And the last option, rape the boy to taint his soul and kill it in my demon form, ensuring that the soul would never be reincarnated."

Sebastian sighed, irritated that he had to choose between his love for his current master and loosing his demon powers and then later on getting in trouble with the council. No matter how the upset butler looked at it, it was a lose-lose situation. How was the manservant suppose to choose? Then, the demon butler heard the raven-haired boy speak.

"Maylene, you do not have to dress me tonight. I will let Sebastian dress me, but if you ever hear me scream, ignore it. Sebastian probably will be . . . doing something to help me sleep faster." Sebastian chuckled to himself, now encouraged to take the boy no matter what hapens.

"Okay, Master Ciel. Anything else?" Maylene asked.

"No, that will be it, but stay in here until night falls. I'm still . . . I don't want to see him yet. He has recieved his punishment and I will not let him get away with anything else."

"Oh, okay." The four-eyed woman responded.

Then, poor unfortunate, soul-less demon butler smirked evilly, finding a loophole! "I know what to do now!"

"At least I know it will be okay to finally take him. Ah, sweet relief. Just you wait, Ciel Phantomhive. This demon here is going to show you how it really feels to have a demon butler do anything you want."

Sebastian's normal chocolate brown eyes grew red and began to sparkle with motivation. "I'll simply turn him into a demon. I'll make him mine for sure and none will stop me. I'll make him my personal play toy at night and during the day, he'll be my personal maid. I'll make him wear one of Maylene's maid outfits, but I have to readjust the skirt. It would be much too long for the young master. Then, I'll cast a spell on him that will cause him to act like a cat and have the ears and tail of a cat.. He will not be able to disobey me if I use a spell while altering his body. I'll make him mine and mess him up."

The perverted non-human male shuttered in delight as he imagined Ciel in cat-ears, twitching with every sound and touch that would be made, and a cat's tail, swirling and fidgeting so much whenever the small boy gets horny. Yes, it was a perfect plan, but there was one problem that slipped the demon's mind as he fantasized about his cat-eared, sex-addicted master; the spell to turn a human into a demon is quiet hard to perform and if said incorrectly, or does anything wrong, the spell will not only kill Ciel, but it will also kill Sebastian.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the late update.**

**School started for me and . . . I have been lazy!**

**So I will apologize in advance if I update late.**

**Sorry and thank you for reading.**

**Please, don't forget to review!**

**If I get at least 15 reviews for this chapter . . . **

**I'll make sure the next chapter has a "lemon scene".**

**If not, then I won't right a lemon scene.**

**I won't even make a scene worthy enough for a M-rated story.**

**Okay, thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Moaning Master

**Chapter Seven**

Late evening finally came and Sebastian was inside of Ciel's bedroom with the boy, trying to focus on removing his master's clothing, but the task proved to be difficult at the moment. The butler seemed distracted and had every word Ciel say go through one ear and out the other. Sebastian has been fondling the same button for the last ten seconds. Ciel, hating the fact that his demon butler was not listening to him and not paying attenion to his surrounding, noticed his sloppy work and snapped.

"Hey, Sebastian!" Sebastian jolted at the sudden hiss that came from his master. Oh, how just a small hiss from Ciel made him shudder. He really wanted this boy now, but he would wait because it was only a matter of time before he claimed the raven-haired child.

The butler looked up into his master's eyes, admiring the fact that he belonged to the boy by the contract the two formed. "Yes, young master?"

Ciel growled, clearly irritated with the demon. "Pay attention, you moron! I asked you a question and I expected you to answer, but instead I was ignored! And stop playing around and undress me from my work clothes! I wish to rest, but the very sight of you has been disturbing me lately. I thought I should give you a second chance, but I regret that decision. Now, tell me why you have been so distracted lately. It's getting on my last nerves, Sebastian."

Sebastian has been distracted with his fantasies of the young flustered boy in front of him. The demon smirked, recalling his lastest dream that would have scared Ciel into the arms of another demon. Or even worse, into the protective arms of an angel. Sebastian growled at the thought, confusing Ciel with the action.

"What? Why do you growl at me," asked the master.

"Forgive me, young master. I did not mean to growl at you. I was having a . . . What is it that you humans call it? Ah, yes, I remember. I was imagining a worse case senerio. Also, please, forgive me for it does seem to be like I have been distracted lately. My demon powers are weakening so I am becoming as defenceless and clueless as an average human." Sebastian answered truthfully, bowing apologitically as he put his sincerest "I am losing it" face.

Ciel's eyes popped open. "You're demon powers are . . . weakening? How could that be?" Sebastian forcfully held down a smile as he observed Ciel's reaction. "You are a demon, Sebastian! You better be powerful enough to still keep your end of the contrat, understand? If not, you better do something about it. Do whatever it will take to fully recover, otherwise, you're useless to me."

"Of course, I plan on doing just that. In fact, I believe I better start now." Ciel saw a dangerous glitter in Sebastian's demon eyes and knew what was going to happen, not that the boy minded, but it just caught him off guard. The truth was, Ciel was hoping for this to happen since his body had been betraying him since Sebastian stole a kiss from his unexpecting lips. "Don't worry, young master, I am a lust and soul hungry demon, therefore it is only expected that I am an expert at this."

Ciel gulped and inched back away from his demon, but not because he did not want Sebastian to take him No, he was being couragous and thought it would be easier for his butler. As for Sebastian, he was crawling onto his master's/prey's bed. Sebastian smiled and saw it as an invitation to continue, and so he leaned into Ciel and connected his lips to the smaller ones, closing his eyes and forcing Ciel's mouth open. The adolensent did the same as the demon; he closed his eyes and did not pull away when his butler's tongue forced its way in.

• • •

CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW

"Ahh! S-Sebastian, you're too big! It won't fit inside. Please, t-take it out." I softly cried, my body bent over on my bed and quivering as Sebastian's fully developed and erected length tried to easily slide all the way inside me, his hands gripping my hips with such force that I just wanted him to slam himself inside of me.

I felt dirty and evil for comiting such an act, but then I reminded myself that I was dirty and evil becuase I summond a demon to help me get revenge. However, the act we were doing, I wanted this to be part of the contract; for him to take my body and do as he please instead of eating my soul. I would be so much more happier with that. Then, suddenly, Sebastian chuckled and it made my body shudder. He was planning something. I knew he was and I found myself loving that evil chuckle and that annoying smile of his.

"W-what are you laughing . . . a-about?" His reply was the same answer that he used with all the other questions I asked over the ten minutes since we started this blissed, but forbidden act.

"Something pleasurable." I could feel his smirk as he kissed my back. Then, unexpectedly, Sebastian harshly thrusted his hips forward, his length invading the inside of me like a knife without the slicing and bleeding, but moaning was a bad idea. It encouraged the sex-hungry demon to repeat his actions and I could not stop the weird sounds that came from my throat as he rammed himself deeper and deeper inside me.

"S-Sebas . . . tian, f-faster," I demanded, digging my nails into my bed and ripping the thin sheet that was under me.

"Yes, my lord," responded Sebastian and abruptly, he almost removed himself from me, making me whimper at the emptiness inside me, but then, he quickly obeyed my demand by jamming his length back inside my hole and going faster and harder until my bed started to hit my wall and . . . Crap! The force of Sebastian's demon strength is forming a crack in the wall, but . . . Ahh! Right there!

"Do that again . . . Sebastian." I ordered and he complied, hitting a spot inside me so hard it would have hurt, but instead, I found myself going weak in the knees and something uncomforatably pleasurable producing inside my stomach and forcing my length to twitch and my hole to tighten around Sebastian.

"Such a naughty boy the young master is. I hope you realize that sqeeuzing me will make me release the sooner. Is that your intention, Ciel?" What the hell is he talking about when he said "realease"? What is he going to let go?

"Shut up . . ." I wanted to say it as a threat, but with all this delight that he was making for me, it was hard to be serious.

* * *

**Okay, I promised a lemon scene if I got 15 reviews.**

**Instead, you guys gave me more than 15 reviews so . . .**

**I'm making the next chapter a lemon scene too!**

**Also, I need help. **

**I need at least two more really good tong twisters and . . . **

**I need other ideas for chapters ten and up. **

**Lastly, if you want, you can suggest a few lemon scenes.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

The Thoughts of the Main Characters!

"Wait, what the hell is happening in this chapter? Actually, what the hell is with this story! Who would write this crap?Why the hell am I and Sebastian . . ." Sebastian merely smirks as he watches Ciel's face turn different shades of red.

"It would seem that the readers wanted this to happen, young master. To be honest, I like it. There is nothing wrong with this story and sadly, it's a fanfiction. It does not really happen in the manga or anime . . . but it might." Sebastian answers while scanning Ciel's body.

Ciel chokes at Sebastian's comment. "W-what? You can't be _my _idiot butler! My butler has no such feelings that are posted in this . . . disguting story. It's revolting!" Ciel almost throws up, but is unable to because . . . secretly, he likes this story and the things that happen between him and his butler. "What? That's a lie! I did vomit! And I don't like it!"

"The young master is in denial." Sebasitan sighs, disappointed that Ciel will not admit that he likes the story.

"Shut up! I'm not in denial!" Ciel screams, glaring at Sebastian.

"Sure your not, Ciel." Magically, Theressa appears with a smug smile. "Sebastian, will you do the honors?"

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian bows happily and walks to Ciel.

"Why'd you call her 'my lady'? What's your relationship with her?" The young master asks, but was silence with a pair of lips touching his and gloved hands on each side of his cheek.

Ciel shuts up and does not pull away. No, instead he leans in closer and deepens the kiss. Sebastian smirks and slides his tongue inside Ciel mouth and a repeat of Chapter Seven's lemon scene replays.

Theressa stands there, watching them go at it. She stands with a nose bleed and her eyes bugged out (O_o), but grins happily. And her last words before leaving Sebastian and Ciel to continue were, "He he he. Play nicely, boys, but be perpared for Chapter Eight!" Then, she ran away, gigling and then falling face down onto the ground.


	9. Chapter 8: The Tilteless Chapter

**Chapter Eight**

"Se-Seb–Ahh! Ng, w-wait, S-Sebastian." Ciel cried with a soft mewled as Sebastian's hand gave a tight squeeze to the boy's whimpering member, crying for attention from the older male.

Sebastian smirked, satisfied with Ciel's reaction, but mostly satisfied that he could get away with these sort of "activities". Unwittingly, Ciel had slowly and slowly let his butler fondle him whenever Sebastian wanted to. Let it be becuase Sebastian was having a stressfull day, thanks to the servants that were only useful in fighting, or let it be becuase Sebastian just wanted to tease his master. Either way, Ciel was perfectly fine with it, as long as the boy was in the mood, which Sebastian had already figure out when these times were.

"Young master, please, do keep your voice down otherwise the other servants will hear you." Sebastian said, lightly biting Ciel's earlobe which got the reaction he was hoping for; a sound between a moan to encourage the demon butler to continue and a sigh of relief.

"Se-Sebastian . . ." Ciel took a mintute to breath before continuing. "W-what time is i-it?"

The butler frowned and thought, _I wish you would stop asking what time it is when we're doing something like this. It's rude and lacks manners. Besides I'll be sure to stop if there is an important event . . . Possiblely_, as he took his time to look at the closed window which curtains were still pulled down, but Sebastian could feel the rays of the sun walking through the curtains like ghosts. _Has it really been that long? I most really enjoy teasing this boy if I haven't even sucked him dry yet_, asked Sebastian, a bit surprised that all he had done during his time with the boy was invading the raven-haired boy's personal space.

Sebastian sighed, disappointed that this game would soon come to an end. "Shall we stop, young master? It's well past the time I usaully enter your bedchamber to awaken you. I would say it's around 8 o' clock. There others should be awake by now, too." Sebastian anounnced as he gave the boy's member one final squeeze before making the raven-haired boy climax.

The demon butler listened carefully for the order to stop their "activities" and resume the today's schedual_._ He listened as his master calmed his nerves down, the boy's harsh breathing returning back to the normal softness of huffing and puffing, and, Sebastian's favorite part, Ciel's rosed-colored cheeks trying to fade back to the pale white color it was before. All of these small things seemed to effect Sebastian physically, as he had noticed over the past few weeks in "participating" with Ciel.

"N-No, n-not yet, Sebastian. Just keep going until I say it's enough. Th-that's an o-order," huffed the small teen, unwittingly bucking his hips forward so he could rub his member into Sebastian's now dirtied hand.

The butler smiled and forced the boy to flopped down on his bed, causing the boy to yelp in surprise at being pushed down. Sebastian then crawled on top of the small body and pulled Ciel into a heated kiss before answering, "Yes, my lord."

• • •

"Young master, Lady Elizabeth and Marchioness Frances are coming to pay a visit," whispered Sebastian, sitting and relunctantly pulling his mouth away from Ciel's memebr.

Ciel groaned at the lost of warmth that surround his memeber and the pleasant vibrations the demon created while sucking the young teen. Ciel sat, blushing madly as he looked up into Sebastian's glowing eyes. Ciel began wishing that Sebastian would ignore any approuching guests and concentrate more on him and his needs. The boy was more important to to the demon, was he not?

"When will they get here?" Ciel asked in a hushed tone, trying to mask his disappointment in losing Sebastian's warmth.

Sebastian merely laid the boy back down. He took Cie's member back into his hands, giving small messages to reawaken Ciel's soft member. Then, once it was hard again, Sebastian kissed the tip of the boy's member, making Ciel to moan and tangle his fingers into the butler's black locks, and then swallowed the whole thing up.

"S-Sebast-tian, at least-Ahh! Ngg. At least, answer my q-question." Sebastian hummed, sending vibrations to the boy's heated member. Then, Sebastian released the member with a small popping sound, watching as the erect member limp a little.

"They are actually coming now. They will be here in exactly half an hour," announced Sebastian and then quickly returning to Cie's crying member, resuming the humming vibrations.

Ciel tried to think it through, but it was it was hard to think when Ciel's mind was in a haze and with Sebastian distracting him down there, what ws there to really think? Sebastian was never wrong when it came to telling when a guest would be arriving at his front door, so Ciel decided to let Sebastian take care of everything.

* * *

**Okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't up dated in forever.**

**I was computer-less for almost two weeks.**

**The only compter I could use was a public libarary's,**

**And my school's computer.**

**So when I got my laptop back, all my stories were earsed!**

**All I have now are my rough draft and a few unposted stories on my e-mail.**

**So please forgive me for being late.**

**I already feel like crap, I cried when I found ount my stories were deleted.**

**So please, review and at least tell me you guys are here for me.**

**And I really need a hug! T_T**

**I really hate my life right now!**


	10. AUTHOR UPDATE: I'M NOT DEAD!

**Update: April 17, 2011**

Alright, it may seem like I haven't been on the site, but I have. I just haven't been updating because about two or three months ago, I went to the hospital and had to miss a WHOLE MONTH

of school. I missed my finals (the upside to missing school). I had an ovarian cyst and it exploded and I was in ALOT OF FREAKEN PAIN! Anyways, I'm doing fine, it's weird being in health and

talking about the "reproductive system" what with me missing one of my ovaries (Sorry if tha was too much information).

Anyways, I'm actually editing Tongue Twister . . . Scratch that, I'm RE-WRITING Tongue Twisters so it will take a while, but it will have the same plot, but it will change dramatically so I

would love it if you would review again. All my stories have an anonymous review thingy so if you've already reviewed, just use that and review again! If you haven't reviewed, please do it

now! Remember, I was in the hospital, my parents thought I was going to die, and I missed a month of school.

So, just to let you all know, I haven't updated this story or any other stories. Please, be patient.

Thank you!

**-Theressa**


End file.
